Prince and Princess
by Rosalie Carlisle Cullen
Summary: Princess Jade West is getting married to Prince Beckett Oliver. she has always hated him and as her last option she asks her maid Cat to pretend to be Princess Jade while Jade takes her place to annoy the prince . Bade and Cabbie
1. So does a hardboiled egg

Princess Jade West's POV

"Betrothed. Betrothed .Betrothed I've said it a hundred times but still it sounds weird," I said to my personal maid, Cat, who was brushing my hair. Cat looked at me and smiled.

"It should be your dream you're getting married to Prince Beckett Olive, and soon you'll be Queen Jadelyn Oliver. It's every girl's dream to be an Oliver, and you've wanted to get married ever since you were two" Cat squealed in excitement. I smirked I knew she was in love with the Oliver family's servant Robbie Shapiro.

"Yes but that was when I thought it was an option, now it seems as if I don't I will have be thrown in the dungeons, It's as if I don't have a choice anymore," I said to Cat. She smiled at me and said

"If you need any help, I'm always here," Just as she said that an idea popped into my head.

"Take my place as queen," I said to her. Her face showed a look of horror and confusion. Claiming yourself as part of the Royal Families, when you're not, can cause you to be killed.

"What do you mean Princess Jade?" she asked with her innocence filled voice.

"You know how we both are traveling to Prince Beckett's kingdom, to make accommodations to the Palace so we can live there? Well you could pretend to be me and spend some time with the servant Shapiro boy, while I annoy Beckett!" I said with excitement. I am amazing.

"What good will that do you?" she asked. Tsk tsk naïve Cat.

"He won't want to marry someone with a mean personal maid and when he finds out the affairs between you and Shapiro . . . well he might have the two of you betrothed," I said reasoning with the child like-minded maid.

She finally nodded in defeat.

"Please calm down, nothing bad can ever happen!" I said reassuring her.

"Prince Beckett was going to wish he wasn't born. I have always hated people like him, too narcissists, self-centered, and smug," I complained to Cat about the Prince.

"Princess Jade! Prince Beckett has a heart of gold!" Cat said to me.

"Yes? Well so does a hardboiled egg," I replied and marched down to the Throne Room where Father Dearest, who was currently talking to some of his most, trusted advisors.

"Ahh! There is my lovely daughter!" He said cheerfully. My Father had always loved me unconditionally, no matter what.

"Father with all respect I was hoping Cat and myself could departure for Prince Beckett's kingdom later this evening?" I asked. He rubbed his chin for a few seconds before clapping his hands twice. A few moments after clapping 4 servants came.

"Get ready for Jadelyn and Catherina's trip to the Oliver Kingdom," My Father said.

Prince Beckett get prepared for the worst 7 days of your life.


	2. Feast, Old Tradations and StepSister

Prince Beckett's POV

"Prince Beckett, your soon to be queen will be arriving later this evening during the Royal Feast," Robbie, one of my servants said. I nodded.

'Sudden change of plans? What are you up to my princess?' I thought. Form what I had heard about Princess, she is not the one with the kindest of hearts. She is far different from all the other princesses my Mother had suggested for me to marry. She is interesting. Robbie always told me stories about her like how she knows how to read and write, most princesses don't, how she likes sword fighting and hand to hand fighting. No princess in the world liked doing that.

Robbie knew a lot about the Princess's Kingdom. He traveled there a lot to see the maid who worked at the King West's Palace. I had never seen Jadelyn or her maid. I really hope she is a beautiful princess, because come on look at me I am the most handsome Prince ever. I deserve a beautiful wife.

I clapped twice and some servants came into my room.

"Prepare the Royal Feast, make it special, Princess Jadelyn Is coming to our Palace," I demanded, they bow and exited the room.

Princess Jadelyn's POV

"You must be Robbie Shapiro," I stated as I walked towards him.

"Yes Princess, I am, Your requested my presence?" He asked kindly yet nervously. I nodded in answer.

"The Prince of your home kingdom is very self-absorbed, I refuse to marry someone with that personality and I am aware that my father will never let me back out of this marriage, So my maid will explain the plan and I command you to support us," I explained as Cat walked towards him and started explaining the plan to him. He nodded and agreed halfheartedly.

"You must tell your prince that Cat is the princess, but her name is Cat and I'm her maid, umm. . . oh. . . Jade," I said.

"But our Prince already knows the Princess's name is Jadelyn, King West, your father, had told him your names years ago," He said nervously.

"Tell him King West is an old man and he made a mistake with the names, Cat let us go and switch wardrobe," I said dragging Cat behind me so we could change clothing.

Prince Beckett's POV

I waited upon princess Jadely-

I mean Princess Cantilena's arrival. The fact that a man could have possibly mixed up his daughter and her maid's name is beyond me. I turned my head towards Andre Hariss, the musician who will be playing the grand piano for the Royal Feast. I had heard the princess was in love with music and dancing.

"The melody you requested is ready Prince," Andre said with a bow. I nodded as he left.

_30 minutes before the feast_

As I was sitting in my Throne Room as I heard the trumpets play. They have arrives! I was escorted to the Feasting room with 5 armed guards. As soon as I entered everyone bowed. I saw the throne all the way at the end of the table. I sat in my throne and watched the ceremony.

First came the 2 flower girls sprinkling rose petals on the floor. Then came in the- OH MY GOD SHE'S BEAUTIFUL. I was looking at the maid of the princess she was wearing a beautiful dress that stretched really long ( . ). The reason the dress was long was a really old tradition. The princess was to stand on the back part of the dress that was on the floor . It symbolized that the princess still belonged to her own kingdom, but then the dress would have to be cut at the huge white bow, and the princess would step off the cut clothing and the maid's dress would be shorter.

As the ceremony took place all I could look at was the maid, the princess was defiantly beautiful but the maid was gorgeous. She had amazing black hair, a beautiful body, and great long legs. The Princess and her maid, Jade took a bow and were about to take a seat when I had an idea.

"Jade ," I said and she turned to me and I was lost in her eyes after a few minutes I decided to continue with my request, "would you do me the honor of sitting next to me . . . with the princess of course," I said.

"Bring the music," I said quickly. I saw Andre and 2 of his friends enter the room and walk in the direction of the Grand Piano.

"Bring the feast please," My mother said kindly. A few moments later the whole feast was at the table ( bussorah. /busjul08_ ).

Jade's POV

I silently screamed on the inside when Cat started taking the food she desired. I forgot to tell her that elders were the first one to eat and then everyone else. I kicked her foot underneath the table.

"OW! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Cat yelled at me pouting.

"I don't know what you are talking about Princess," I said in a stern voice. Everyone was staring at Cat and Me.

"Let me serve you all!" I said faking cheerfulness. I slowly got up sending a death glare to my friend Cat. I slowly walked towards the King, meaning Prince Beckett's Father and served him food he desired to eat and apologized for Cat. GOD I HATE APPOLIGIZING!

Just as I was about to sit down and eat when someone else came in the room.

"I'm so sorry Father, I was in the garden and I lost track of time," the girl said. She had light brown hair and cheekbones that would pop out like a squirrel's.

"Oh that's okay my dear," King Oliver said, "Princess and Jade this is my step daughter Victoria,"

I nodded at her, while Cat jumped from her seat and hugged Victoria.

"Can I call you Tori? We should be friends! Let's go and try some dresses on," Cat said in an excited voice and pulled her out of the room dragging her to our rooms. I decided to follow then and see what was going to happen. This should be interesting.

Beckett's POV

So that was the girl Robbie was in love with. Looks like my dear friend and I need to have a talk.


End file.
